Alone: The Saga
by Vampire Tails
Summary: *Continuation of Alone: Oneshot* Alone... he didn't think he'd be left alone again. In which GIR faces his worst problem yet. Rated T-
1. It Hurts

**A/N: **And here we are! the long-awaited Saga to _Alone_. **I highly suggest you read that first, before you go on to read this**. But if you have, then by all means, go ahead!

Alright, so, I've been having this in mind to do for months now, and just now had an idea on how to start it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Alone: The Saga  
****Chapter One: It Hurts**

_He left me alone again…_

GIR was curled up against the couch, anticipating his worst thoughts.

_He said he would never…_

He clenched his little hands as his cyan blue optics drooped.

_Zim… where are you?_

The alien had gone off somewhere without telling the little defective SIR unit, nor where he was going despite his promise. He'd searched all over, as he wasn't sitting on the couch when Zim left. He came to the conclusion that he left when scouring the deepest bowels of their lair. And now here he was, at his lowest and about to hit lower than even that.

His antenna drooped too. And then shot straight back up again when he heard a voice.

_He left you again, didn't he? you poor, poor pitiful thing…_

"Leave me alone!" he shouted, jolting up and rushing to the bathroom. He grabbed a handful of water and splashed it on his face. Trying to keep it away.

_You know full well that doesn't work. I am part of you._

"No, you not! no you not!" he screamed at his duty mode reflection. It looked even worse than before, shadows under its eyes. It merely tilted its head. And GIR hadn't done that. He clasped his head, tears welling up. "It hurts…"

_Then why not submit?_

GIR looked at his reflection like it was crazy or had grown a second head.

_Submit to your true self. The you you are supposed to be._

The reflection then glitched, and.. blood. Blood was splattered upon it now, and dripping. GIR scrambled backwards, almost hitting his head on the tub behind.

"NO!" he grabbed something out of pure instinct as the reflection laughed like mad, and tossed it at the mirror, shattering it.

He could still hear the laughter echoing in his head, such horrid laughter, and he clasped his head again. "I won't ever become you…"

_Oh, but GIR.. you already have.._

He was then reminded of that incident where Zim locked him into this mode. He may have acted like he knew nothing happened, having returned to his derpy self, but he was well aware of everything. Flashes of images ran through his mechanical brain, and the tears started to fall, particularly when he almost killed his master.

Who had left him now.

Alone.

"No…" a little whisper escaped his stitched lips.

He had to do something. Something that might help him deal with these thoughts. And he had just the right idea...

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think little GIR's going to do? let me know in reviews! and let me know whether you liked this. It really helps me. :3  
Anyway, this is the first chapter of the Saga. I dunno how long it's going to be, or even if it'll end someday. Cause thoughts never truly end, do they?  
I'm in the midst of writing the second chapter, so hopefully you can expect that next week! so, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review, fave and follow if you may, and I'll see you hopefully next week!


	2. Visiting

**A/N: **I realized that first chapter was pretty short. So have this monster of a chapter. Well, not really monster, just longer than the first one. :D  
Before we start, I would like to thank GibbyTheCookie for following and faving! thanks, Gibby! and for all of you who reviewed, thank you as well! heheh, here's what GIR does.

* * *

**Alone: The Saga  
****Chapter Two: Visiting**

The doorbell rang, making a very melodic bell sound. A certain scythe-haired boy looked up at the door. He certainly wasn't expecting visitors. Neither would Gaz, but she was away at the moment, picking up a late breakfast pizza from the usual.

At first, Dib seemed to ignore it, his brow furrowed as he attempted to figure this out. And then the doorbell rang again, with a seemingly more desperate tone to it.

_Weird, how could a doorbell sound desperate?_ he wondered to himself. So then he got up and trudged to the door, and it rang again. And again. And again.

"Alright alright, I'm coming!" the boy soon reached the door and opened it. He was met with GIR, dressed in his dog suit. But something seemed off...

"Mary…" his voice was strained, as if the bot had been.. crying? something _definitely_ wasn't right about this. He hardly ever had seen GIR cry, or the aftermath at least.

"GIR?" Dib blinked, his eyes wide behind his glasses. They went even wider when the unit pulled the hood down from his disguise. He looked so.. tortured, completely unlike the usually happy-go-lucky defective SIR unit he'd seen with Zim. Speaking of Zim, where was he? the boy looked about, just about leaning out the door, to see if the Irken wasn't sneaking about. He saw nothing. So far. This left him confused. He looked down at GIR again. "Uh, where's Zim?"

"..dunno…" the bot replied, his antenna drooping. And then he finally raised the question, clinging to the boy's leg, "Can I stay with you? it lonely…"

The way he asked nearly broke Dib's heart. It was weak, broken, and reminiscent of a kid asking whether they could sleep next to their parents since they'd had a nightmare or otherwise couldn't sleep. He hadn't expected to hear it from someone like GIR.

"Uh.. well, gee…" the boy was left speechless almost, wringing his hands. He felt the robot's little hands dig in a little tighter.

"Pleaaaase…" GIR had his teeth clenched, beating the thoughts back as much as he could. "Need.. someone.."

Dib sighed, and let up, "Okay. Come on in, GIR." He patted the unit's head, and the bot let go so he could enter the home. Dib closed the door, and immediately pulled out his phone to call Gaz.

"Yes, Dib?" she picked up on the second ring. There was a bit of a commotion going on over the speaker, but Dib could hear her crystal clear.

The boy walked back to the couch, where GIR had settled himself. Nope, he wasn't sitting up. He was lying down, curled in on himself, his hands clasping his head. Weird. "Remember the two pizza special we were getting? make that a three pizza special." He began to pace.

There was a long sigh. "Why?"

"GIR is here. And.. I don't think he's feeling that great," Dib explained.

GIR couldn't help tuning out the voices, trying to focus on taking deep breaths. But he tried to focus in on the two humans too. That was why he came after all, so he wouldn't be alone with these thoughts.

It wasn't working so far.

_Foolish. You cannot be rid of me that easily, no matter where you go or how many mirrors you break. I will __**always**__ be with you._

"No…" the bot whimpered under his breath so neither big head boy nor demon girl would hear.

"Fine. I'll get the extra pizza," Gaz interrupted. "But he'd better not touch ours."

"I'll make sure of it." And his sister hung up. He sighed and put his phone away, walking to the couch and sitting next to GIR's balled up form. He pursed his lips, and extended a shaky hand towards the unit, unsure whether he should touch him.

Eventually, he did, and GIR's breath hitched. There was a flash of red too, so fast that only keen eyes would notice. Unfortunately, Dib had keen eyes. He jolted. "Uh.. you okay?"

GIR's eyes were wide, like a deer in headlights, and he looked up at Dib, trembling. He didn't have to say anything for the raven-haired boy to know that he wasn't okay. And that flash of red. It reminded him of GIR's duty mode. What could be going on?

"Uh. Okay. You're gonna be okay, GIR, I know it," Dib comforted, rubbing the unit's back now.

_I doubt it…_

"Zim will be back in no time," the boy continued.

_What if he doesn't come back?_

"Gaz is coming home with pizza, one for each of us. I'm sure some food will help you," Dib took his hand off GIR's vibrating body, wincing at how it made his arm involuntarily shake for a while.

The defective unit only barely shook his head, and Dib could only stare with shock. GIR? turning down food? that.. that wasn't possible.

"Won't help…" he spoke up, still weakly. The boy chose this moment to pick GIR up and place him on his lap, holding him. And finally, he could feel the thoughts wash away, somewhat.

"Well, it probably won't with that attitude," Dib joked a little, with a chuckle. "Now, come on, chin up."

"..okay, Mary," the little bot's eyes narrowed neutrally, even though he chose to smile with his mouth. It didn't quite reach his eyes but Dib was satisfied with that.

"Good," he put GIR down, and that was when the doorbell rang. But the door opened with a gentle kick, revealing the purple-haired girl whose eyes forever squinted, holding three boxes of pizza.

"Pizza is here," Gaz droned, a rare smile on her face, and she walked in, kicking the door closed.

"Thanks, Gaz!" Dib smiled, and she nodded, continuing to walk to the dining room to set their late breakfast down.

GIR perked up a bit more, his antenna quirking as he stuck his tongue out. He pounded his head to get rid of a stray thought before he ran into the dining room. Dib followed a few seconds later, to find the little robot helping his sister set the table. He couldn't help smiling.

"Thanks, GIR," the girl sat down, digging into her pizza already.

"No problem, Gazzy!" he sat down as well, kicking his feet with a grin as he began to eat too. There was something neat about the way GIR ate, unlike how he used to, such as taking just one slice at a time. Dib couldn't put a finger on it though.

Gaz sighed, and flagged her brother down, gesturing for him to come sit and eat. So he did, staring at the unit the whole time.

Every once in a while, GIR would drop the slice he was eating, onto the table thankfully, and beat his head for various intervals of time, and the boy had no idea why.

"Dib, stop staring," Gaz warned, furrowing her brow, and with a sigh he stopped, focusing entirely on eating. He had something to discuss with her, but would wait until GIR wasn't with them.

* * *

Late breakfast was soon finished, and GIR hopped off the chair with his box and tossed it into recycling. Dib and Gaz cleaned theirs first before doing the same. He hummed a random tune, dancing along to it with his tongue sticking out happily. He felt so much better. Big Head Boy was right! perhaps he wasn't as empty-headed and absentminded as he thought.

Wait, he didn't think that.

No, no, no.

He clutched at his chest, and looked around, seeing that the two siblings were gone and he was alone. "No.." his eyes were wide. GIR rushed for the living room, and saw Gaz playing on her Game Slave, and he sighed with relief. Figures she'd be playing games.

...why was that so condescending? he likeded Gazzy. GIR rushed up to her and tugged on her pants leg.

She opened one hazel eye and looked down at him, the other trained on her game, and raised an eyebrow. "What is it, GIR?"

"Thought you gone…" his optics welled up with tears again.

"Oh. Well, I'm clearly not," she eventually closed that eye and continued to play. GIR frowned soon enough.

"Where's Mary? Big Head Boy?" he looked around the room for the scythe-haired boy, and saw he was nowhere to be found.

"He's upstairs," was her simple reply.

He nodded and proceeded to rush towards the stairs and up them, literally climbing them like a toddler. Gaz paused and looked up from her game to watch, frowning as usual, but with a hint of worry. Dib had told her what happened when GIR came over. She wondered just what could be going on.

GIR reached the door and knocked rapidly on it, shivering again. He wanted to curl up and die, it was that bad. _Become the real you_, was all his thoughts were saying, along with the casual _They don't care_, and he hated it.

Dib was quick to open his door this time, and GIR tackled him into a hug, wailing. The boy bit his lip, and patted the robot's back again. "Uh.. I'm guessing the pizza didn't help…"

The defect stopped sobbing loudly and pulled away and gave a so-so gesture. It helped, but not for long.

"Oh.. well, sorry about that," he whispered, and scratched the back of his head, getting up. "Uh.. you mind going to check if Zim might have returned?"

_They don't want us here. _He clutched at his head again._ They only want us to suffer. _He ended up shaking his head.

"Really?" Dib blinked twice at this, "well, I guess you can stay, but tomorrow morning, you _have_ to check, okay?"

GIR narrowed his optics, and glanced down. It was clear he didn't agree. "Only if you come with me," was his penultimate compromise.

Dib twitched and leaned back a bit. _Seriously?_ the boy licked his suddenly dry lips. "Uh.. you want me to come with you?"

GIR just stared, with those sad eyes, which had just taken on a deadpan element. Dib nodded. "Uh-huh.. I should have expected this."

The unit tilted his head, his mechanical stomach twisting. Something bad was going to happen. Dib soon proved it when he jabbed a finger against the bot's chest. "You're trying to lead me into a trap! is that it? that's why you came here, isn't it?"

"No!" GIR cried out, raising his little hands in defense. The trembles began again. The boy outwardly calmed, seeing how on edge he'd put him. That was his fault.

"Oh, well.." his mind was still screaming at him, and unbeknownst to him, GIR's mind was screaming at him too. "Why can't you go on your own?"

The bot mumbled under his breath, closing his optics.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Dib was tense.

"Lonely…"

"You're lonely? is that it?" the boy released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. And then he smiled sadly. "Well, I hope being here helped."

GIR simply nodded, optics still closed. It helped more than ever. But he had to admit to himself that he'd have to go by himself to check on Zim and see if he ever returned; the security systems would target everyone else. And he didn't want that. But he hated being lonely too.

What a terrible decision to make.

* * *

**A/N:** Told ya it would come Sunday. Well, I almost completely forgot about this, so I finally remembered and went to typing some measly sentences on the laptop to finish this chapter out. :D

I hope you like it. Please fave, follow and review!


	3. Making Sure

**A/N: **Good evening, everyone! I decided to update this story a day earlier. Sorry it's kinda short; it wasn't this short when I was typing it. Next chapter will probably be longer. No idea. Well, enjoy! I'll get to work on the next one soon-ish.

* * *

**Alone: The Saga  
****Chapter Three: Making Sure**

Morning had risen across town, the very time GIR had dreaded. Dib had made him promise to check the base for any sign of Master, but he doubted he was there.

"It's just to make sure, GIR…" the boy had said. And the little defective SIR unit had to remember that. For he believed, though he tried not to, otherwise.

He woke up before anyone else in the household, in Dib's room, and just sat there in the corner his friend, and Gaz, did up for him, his cyan optics glancing about as he twiddled his thumbs. Mostly, he kept his eyes trained on the hump in Dib's bed under the covers. That way, he didn't feel so alone in this room. But, in a way, he still did.

_Master left us. You realize that, don't you?_

The tiny defective SIR unit ignored his own voice, laced with malice, this time around.

_Returning to base will be pointless. He will not be there. _

GIR still refused to say a single word. It was just to make sure. It was just to make sure. It was just to ma -

_He's just going to leave you there. Must you always be so disgustingly trusting?_

And that's when GIR started crying, softly hiccuping. The noise made the bump in the bed stir, and Dib poked his head out from under the covers. "Mmn.. huh? is it time already..?" he slurred, before he blurrily saw the tiny bot's eyes.

Full of pain and misery, and tears.

"Woah, hey hey," he, at full alert, quickly got out of bed, grabbed and put on his glasses, and headed GIR's way, crouching down to his level, "why are you crying?"

The bot continued to sob. For a while, Dib suspected he wasn't going to get any answers, before GIR took a deep, shaky breath. "Yous gon' leave me there…"

And Dib's heart broke again. He reached out for the bot. "No. I won't. That I can promise."

_We shall see. _

GIR simply nodded, ignoring the boy's outstretched hand. It wasn't going to work. He needed Mastah. Dib seemed to realize that, as his hand fell to his side. "Right.. okay, so.. follow me."

That way, GIR could keep an eye on Dib at all times. It was brilliant. The bot seemed to pick up on this, and smiled just a tiny bit before he got up, wiping the tears away. Dib started out the door, GIR trailing him.

* * *

After several minutes, the two reached Zim's base of operations. GIR stayed behind Dib, who looked nervous at all the gnomes staring at him now. All they had to do was cross the deadly front yard.

Dib took a deep breath. "Here we go…" and scooped the bot up before he rushed for the door, avoiding nearly all the lasers. GIR simply let himself be carried. Several feet before they reached the door, Dib hopped into the air and kicked the door nearly off its hinges, stumbling inside with GIR still tucked in his arms.

He put the bot down, and bit his lip as he looked around. There were some cobwebs, and gathering dust around. Zim would never let that happen. GIR called out for his master, mouth cupped.

No answer.

The cyan bot's antenna drooped.

_I told you it was pointless._

Dib, however, wasn't giving up. He looked to the toilet and rushed there, GIR noticing and promptly following. Instead of flushing himself down into the bowels of Zim's base, he called instead. "ZIM?!"

Still no response. And, even though they weren't exactly friends, Dib couldn't help feeling worried about the small Irken.

GIR flashed red for a moment, and made an about face towards the ceiling, narrowing his optics. "Computer," his duty voice called, "search for Master."

"**Searching**," the Computer barked out, as Dib just now turned around, eyebrows raised. And then he looked down. He was still in his pajamas. Oh well.

GIR stared emotionlessly at the monitor that had been pulled down to show them the progress in the search. Dib noticed the emotionless stare, and bit his lip.

"**Search complete. Zim is not here**," the Computer seemed to know what was coming next.

"What good are you?" GIR coldly reprimanded, his voice still authoritative. However, he was still blue.

And even with expectations, the Computer was stunned into silence. And so was Dib, who stared at the unit slackjawed. At least, until said unit dropped to the floor and started sobbing. "'m sorry! you not useless!" his high-pitched voice was back and both were happy to hear it.

Though the Computer barely showed it.

Dib collected GIR into his arms, and the little bot did not struggle. "Don't worry. I'll find him. _We'll _find him."

GIR slowly nodded, a little content that at least one thought was incorrect. And then the boy exited the home, closing the half-broken door shut.

* * *

**A/N: **aND THERE WE GO! some angst... totally wasn't tearing up as I wrote this, no sirree. Welp, leave your thoughts, comments and other things before you leave. I love hearing them! see you possibly next Friday or Saturday!


End file.
